Never Judge a Book by it's Cover
by emoprinces16
Summary: Danielle, Kendall's best friend from Kansas, was raped when she was sixteen. She had her daughter, Nicole, at seventeen. Now Danielle is almost eighteen, and is completly fed up with how people look at her in her perfect town. So, she moves in with Kendall in Hollywood, but what happens when she falls for one of Kendall's band mates, Logan Henderson? Is Danielle ready to love again
1. Chapter 1

Danielle smiled as she rounded the corner and saw her best friends house. She sped up slightly as she neared it, not able to wait any longer. Driving into the drive way, Danielle parked and then cut the engine.

"Were here, Nicole; our new life starts today." Danielle whispered to her daughter with a smile.

Danielle got out of the car and walked over to her nine month old daughter, who was fast asleep in her infant car seat. A smile came to Danielle's face as she picked up her daughter out of the infant car seat, careful not to jostle her awake.

"Uncle Kendall will not be pleased that you are asleep after not seeing you in a while." Danielle said aloud as she walked up to the door to her best friend, Kendall Schmidt's, house.

Danielle rang the door bell, nerves pitting themselves in her stomach as she waited until he opened the door a minute later.

A smile broke across Kendall's face as he saw Danielle for the first time in months.

"My baby girl." Kendall said as he ushered Danielle into his house. Kendall gave Danielle a one armed hug on the side that she was not holding Nicole in.

"Kendar!" Danielle said with a smile as she returned the one arm hug. "It's so good to see you." Danielle gushed a bit as she smiled at Kendall.

"I could say the same, and when did Nicole fall asleep?" Kendall asked, disappointment evident in his voice because he could not hold her.

Danielle laughed at the change in his voice before replying. "About an hour ago, which means she will be waking up soon. Can you get her car seat out of my car for me, please." Danielle asked Kendall as she stared down at her sleeping baby.

"Of course." Kendall said, walking out of the house and returning a minute later with Nicole's car seat. Kendall put it on the couch before Danielle placed Nicole into it; buckling her up before returning her gaze to Kendall.

Kendall smiled at her and opened his arms as Danielle ran up to him. Kendall wrapped his arms around Danielle's slender figure before picking her up and spinning her. Danielle laughed at the sensation, enjoying the feeling of being in her best friends arms again. Kendall chuckled a bit to before putting her down.

"I've missed you so much Danielle, Hollywood is nothing like Kansas, especially without my best friend." Kendall said while smiling as he held Danielle in his arms, looking down at the considerably shorter girl.

Danielle smiled at the comment. "Kansas was not the same without you." Danielle replied. "It is so boring, and way to many people judge there. Do you know how many people in my grade thought that Nicole was yours?" Danielle asked, her smile faltering as she thought of who Nicole's really was.

"I still want to kill that bastard who rapped you." Kendall growled.

Danielle looked down, upset that she even brought it up.

"Me too, but I got Nicole out of it at least." Danielle whispered, a tear running down her cheek as she thought of that night. She had just been walking down her street, a few houses away from her house when a guy, who she still has no idea who it was, came out of a back alley way near her street and pulled her behind in the dark and proceeded to rape her. She was only sixteen at the time, she had given birth to Nicole at the age of seventeen. She was now a few months away from turning eighteen, but the truth was she was still a teenage mother. Which scared her to death, even after having Nicole for nine months, of course it could have been the fact that she was a virgin and was hoping she would be until marriage; that plan backfired because of one rapist.

"That is true, and you know you always have me to help you out right?" Kendall asked, breaking Danielle's train of thought. Danielle looked up, a bit startled since she forgot all about Kendall for a moment.

Danielle forced a smile at the comment. "Which is good, because I have a feeling I will be here for awhile." Danielle said as she stared at Kendall.

Kendall meet her eye and nodded, knowing what she meant. Danielle had moved from Kansas to Hollywood to live with Kendall for awhile because she had become fed up with how people looked at her in Kansas; her parents were only so much help, but they could not help her with all of the negative comments which were said about her. In the "perfect" town she lived in, people refused to accept that there was a rapist in the place she lived. Instead they just thought of her as a slut who had slept with a guy, the guy who everyone thought must be Kendall. Which only made things a bit worse since she was sixteen at the time and he was eighteen, it goes without saying that it was illegal if they did have sex because she was a minor.

"Hey while Nicole is asleep do you think you can help me with my bags?" Danielle asked after a moment to change the topic of conversation.

Kendall nodded, a sad smile prevalent on his face due to the previous conversation. Kendall quickly recovered though and walked to the door, opening it so Danielle could step through. Danielle thanked him with a smile as she went to her cars trunk, opening it and pulling out two large suitcases. Kendall took them from her as she protested.

"I can take those in." Danielle huffed.

Kendall smiled down at her. "I've got these, take the other bag and Nicole's diaper bag. You're a guest, and you better get used to be treated like one."

"I'm not a guest, I am a room mate and I will be paying half of the rent once I get the money to." Danielle replied as she got the remaining luggage before locking up her car.

" I already told you that you do not need to worry about rent, you're a guest and my best friend. I will not let you pay to live here with me, especially since you will only be helping me to keep me company." Kendall replied over his shoulder, becoming quieter as he and Danielle reached the front room of his house.

"Kendall, I do not think you understand how much work living with a teenager and her baby is. You will be begging me to leave in a month." Danielle joked, realizing she was going to lose this argument and would rather not fight with Kendall the first five minutes she moved in with him.

Kendall smirked as he realized Danielle gave up on the argument. "Nicole has taught you not to be so stubborn I see, and I will not be begging you to leave; you will be begging me to let you guys go after a while."

Danielle rolled her eyes at the comment, but decided not to comment further. "How about you show me where Nicole and I will be staying?" Danielle asked kindly, a bit impatient by this point.

Kendall chuckled at the impatience in her tone before picking up Nicole's car seat and led the way up the stairs, careful not to wake Nicole up.

"And this is your room, Nicole's is on the right." Kendall said as they made it into Danielle's room.

"Kendall, Nicole will be sharing a room with me. There is no way you will give up two of your rooms for us." Danielle scolded as she placed Nicole's car seat on the queen bed that was in the room.

"It's not like I need it, no one ever comes to visit and if they do then we can just move Nicole in for the time. Dani, this room is not big enough for you and a nursery." Kendall said, sounding a bit fed up that Danielle was already fighting him on everything.

"It's bigger than my room back home, which I shared with Nicole. But, to make you happy I will put her in there. I just need to set up her crib before night time." Danielle stated before standing up and planning on going down stairs to grab all of Nicole's things to set up the room.

A guilty face crossed Kendall's face as he stared anywhere but Danielle. "Um, I kind of bought Nicole a new one; I knew that the one you used was your old one, and that it is not exactly safe for a baby."

"Kendall, Nicole will be out of the crib in a few months! Why did you waste your money on a new one." Danielle groaned, waking up Nicole in the process.

A loud cry rang out in the air as Nicole woke up. Danielle looked behind herself and rushed to her baby, picking her up quickly and starting to rock her to sooth her.

"Shh, I'm sorry; everything is okay baby girl." Danielle cooed to Nicole, cursing herself for waking up Nicole.

Nicole continued to cry for another moment before stopping abruptly. Danielle stopped moving and looked at her baby girl, noticing that she was staring at Kendall, a small smile on her face. Danielle rolled her eyes before walking twords Kendall. "Did you miss Uncle Kendall?" Danielle asked as she passed off Nicole to him.

Kendall smiled as he cradled her, cooing to her quickly. "Of course she did." Kendall cooed.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Have you already set up the crib?" Danielle asked.

"Yup, and you will love it. It turns into a bed also, so it will be perfect when Nicole outgrows the crib. Which may not be awhile since she is so tiny." Kendall said as he brought Nicole to his face, making silly facial expressions to get her to giggle; it worked. Nicole giggled as she reached for Kendall's nose, squeezing it softly.

"Uncle Kendall has a big nose doesn't he?" Danielle asked with a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Kendall shot back as he glared at Danielle. "Mean."

"It's not mean if it's true." Danielle commented as she stepped twords the door.

"Wait! I have to see your reaction when you see the nursery; I told the guys I would tell them." Kendall said as he followed Danielle to the Nicole's room.

"The guys? Oh, the rest of your band?" Danielle asked as she stared up at Kendall.

"Correct, they want to meet you soon just so you know."

"You talk to them about me?" Danielle asked as a blush appeared on her face.

Kendall smirked at her reaction, "You blush at the most simple things. Yes, you have come up in conversation; especially lately since I knew you were coming. But, no worries; I have only told them good things; they will find out your faults all on there own."

"Mean!" Danielle shrieked as she hit Kendall on the arm that was not supporting Nicole.

"It's not mean if it's true." Kendall mocked.

Danielle rolled her eyes at him using her words. "Can I go in?" Danielle asked trying to change the subject.

Kendall smiled a genuine smile and nodded yes. Danielle smiled back at him before opening the door. Danielle stared at the room in shock.

"It's, it's perfect." Danielle whispered as she stared at the room. It was slightly smaller than her own, but enough room for everything that was needed. Nicole's crib was a dark cherry wood, Danielle's favorite kind of wood. The bedding was a baby pink that had baby giraffes and elephants on them. She also had a matching changing table near it, made of the same wood as the crib. Their was a rocking chair in the corner near the crib. As Danielle walked closer she noticed that their was a small bookshelf next to it, it contained a lot of little kid books that Danielle recognized as Kendall's from when he was a child.

"Oh my gosh! It's "Green Eggs and Ham" This was our favorite book as children; and you can tell from the wear and tear." Danielle said while laughing as she looked at a few more of the books, a smile on her face as she remembered reading a lot of the books with Kendall as children.

"My mom sent those over when she knew you were coming to stay for awhile at my place. She thought Nicole would enjoy listening to them. I think we should go to the book store and replace a few though, we were not kind to a lot of those books as children." Kendall said with a laugh as he looked Danielle.

Danielle laughed along side him as she put a few books back on their shelves. "We were not kind to anything fragile as kids."

"True." Kendall said while laughing.

Danielle smiled at his laugh, it was familiarity that she had missed. After a moment, Danielle looked at the rocking chair in the corner, tears coming to her eyes as she recognized it.

"That's your mom's rocking chair." Danielle stated, looking at Kendall to confirm it.

"She thought you would use it, she does not use it anymore." Kendall said softly behind Danielle. Danielle jumped a bit when she heard him so close, but continued to stare at the chair, a tear sliding down her cheek. This was not just a simple rocking chair, this was the rocking chair that had been in Kendall's room for there whole childhood/teenage years. Danielle could remember rocking in it with Kendall when she was five and he was ten, and how he would read to her all of the time; one of the reasons why she loved reading.

"Man, this chair has so many great memories. I can still remember you reading to me, and then rocking me to sleep." Danielle whispered.

Kendall laughed softly at the memory. "I also remember how I would have to carry you home because you would not wake up." Kendall jabbed as he gently ran his side into Danielle's side.

Danielle laughed at the memory. "I was up most of the time, I was just to lazy to get up fully."

"I knew it!" Kendall yelled while laughing. Danielle laughed along side him. They stopped laughing after a moment and stared at each other.

"Can I see her?" Danielle asked after a moment. Kendall nodded before handing Nicole to him. Danielle thanked him before sitting down in the rocking chair. "Look Nicole, this chair used to be the same one mommy and Uncle Kendall would rock in. Now it's your chair." Danielle cooed before kissing her on the cheek. Nicole smiled at her mom before giggling a bit.

"Her giggle is so adorable." Kendall said with a huge smile.

Danielle nodded her head before noticing something for the first time. She quickly stood up and walked over to the wall opposite Nicole's crib. On the wall was a painting of a white wolf and her cub.

"I knew you love wolfs, and I know a guy who draws amazing murals. I thought this was perfect for you and Nicole." Kendall said softly as he gauged Danielle's reaction.

"Thank you." Danielle whispered, her voice broken due to tears. Nicole looked up to see her mom crying before turning her attention to the mural. Nicole stretched her hand out to touch the cub, softly stroking it before looking up at her mom again. "It's you." Danielle whispered with a smile. Nicole looked back at the cub before smiling.

"It's you and mommy." Kendall corrected with a smile.

Danielle looked at Kendall again and gave him a side hug. "Can you hold her while I go get her things? I should set up her room tonight before she goes to bed.

"Of course." Kendall replied before taking her out of Danielle's arms.

Danielle smiled and thanked him before heading down stairs to get Nicole's things. She picked up the luggage and then headed back upstairs. Danielle stopped as she saw that Kendall was sitting in the rocking chair, Nicole was in his lap and he was making silly faces to her. Nicole giggled when Kendall crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.

"You know, you would make a great dad." Danielle commented as she set down Nicole's things.

"I might as well be Nicole's father." Kendall said with a smile as he resumed playing his game with Nicole.

Danielle laughed at the two and began to take out Nicole's clothes before putting them away in her drawer.

"You know how I said the guys want to meet you?" Kendall started, staring at Danielle. Danielle nodded her head, turning around to meet his gaze. "When do you think you want to do that?" Kendall asked.

"Um, when do you think would be the best time to meet them?" Danielle asked, unsure what to answer his question.

"How about tomorrow, dinner at our house." Kendall said nonchalantly.

Fear pitted it's way into Danielle. "Um, sure?" Danielle questioned.

"Don't be nervous, they really want to meet you. Plus, they are nice guys; you'll love them. They will also love you." Kendall replied with a soft smile.

Danielle smiled back a nervous smile before agreeing.

"Awesome! Then I will tell them dinner tomorrow. Do you need any help with putting away Nicole's things?" Kendall asked.

"That would be lovely, the other bag has things like her toys and such." Danielle replied as she folded the rest of Nicole's clothes before putting them in the drawer.

Kendall did as he was told as he held Nicole on his hip. After a half hour, Nicole was completely unpacked and the three of them were down stairs in the kitchen. Danielle was looking in Kendall's fridge, a look of disgust prevalent on her face.

"Do you eat out every night?" Danielle asked Kendall as she saw a bare fridge with a few almost empty take out box's.

"Well, I often do not get home until late due to filming and other band things; so yes I eat out every night." Kendall replied with a shrug as he bounced Nicole on his leg.

"Tomorrow we are going to the store then. As for tonight, what sounds good?" Danielle asked as she took Nicole out of Kendall's hands.

"How about Pizza? It's easy and they deliver." Kendall replied as he stood up and went for his phone on the counter.

Danielle nodded a reply before heading upstairs quickly to get the few food jars she brought for Nicole.

Danielle came down with the food jars and the baby cereal to see Kendall on the phone. "Is peperoni fine?" Kendall asked as he covered the phone with his hand. Danielle nodded yes as she put down Nicole's food on the table.

Kendall finished ordering and stared at Danielle as she put Nicole in her high chair and poured a bit of the baby cereal in a bowl and mixed a jar of baby food in the cereal.

Kendall picked up the jar and read the label, "Mmm, sweet potato." Kendall mocked, grimacing at the food a bit.

"It's actually not that bad for being baby food." Danielle replied with a laugh as she started to feed Nicole.

Curiosity got the better of Kendall as he stuck his finger in the jar and ate the bit that he swiped up. "Not bad." Kendall commented as he stood up to put the jar in the sink, and put water in it so it could be cleaned and placed in the recycling bin.

Danielle laughed, and as she laughed Nicole began to giggle along side her. "Uncle Kendall is silly, isn't he?" Danielle looked at Kendall, still laughing a bit. "I was not expecting you to actually do it."

Kendall smiled as he walked over to Danielle and Nicole. "You know I am all for the shock value. Can I feed her?" Kendall asked.

Danielle nodded her head and went to clean out the baby jar. "Wow, my parents never ask to help with Nicole. You're spoiling me, Kendar." Danielle said as she finished with the baby jar.

"Only for you and Nicole." Kendall commented as he smiled a huge smile at Nicole when she spit up part of her food. "She's adorable." Kendall commented.

"I make cute kids, what can I saw." Danielle joked as she sat down at the table; pulling a note pad near her that she had gotten from the fridge. "Alright, if we are having dinner here then we need to figure out what it is and what to buy at the store tomorrow." Danielle started as she stared at the blank piece of paper.

"Well, do you want to cook dinner or do you want me to do it." Kendall asked as he cleaned up Nicole with a rag.

"Can you cook?" Danielle asked with a smirk, knowing the answer already.

"Nope." Kendall said, popping the 'p'.

Danielle laughed as she contemplated what to make. "How about a barbeque? You have to have a grill, right?"

"Yeah, James bought me one for when I first moved in here. I've never used it though." Kendall admitted.

"You better hope your wife can cook, or else your screwed." Danielle muttered as she started writing down everything that would be needed for a barbeque. "I can also make my mom's potato salad. That, Hamburgers, Hot dogs and chips should be fine; right?" Danielle asked, looking up at Kendall to make sure it was alright.

"That sounds great, what time do you want to have the guys over?" Kendall asked.

"How about four or so? That way it wont run to late and I can get Nicole to bed around the normal time. Which reminds me, you need a bath." Danielle said as she picked up her daughter. "What did Uncle Kendall do to you? Dump the whole jar into your hair You're never this messy." Danielle asked with a laugh as she looked at her daughter. "I thought you cleaned her?" Danielle asked as she looked at Kendall.

"I cleaned her hands and face, believe she looked dirtier earlier." Kendall said while laughing as Danielle shook her head at him.

"What are we going to do with him?" Danielle joked as she began to climb the stairs to Nicole's room.

"Hey!" Kendall retorted as he followed the two.

Danielle chuckled at his comeback. "You have not changed Kendall, you still have stupid comebacks."

Kendall rolled his eyes at the blonde, but remained quite besides that.

Danielle smirked at the small victory as her and Kendall made it to the bathroom.

"You want to get the bath running while I strip her?" Danielle asked. Kendall nodded and went for the bath. "Make sure it's not to hot, and that there is only a small amount of water." Danielle added.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "I know, I may not be a father but I do understand how to make a bath for a baby."

"Sorry, I'm just used to telling people how to do it. Our friends back home are not the brightest when it comes to taking care of babies."

Kendall laughed as he remembered there friends back home. "Alright, I'll give you that." Kendall said as he finished running the water.

Danielle smiled before placing Nicole into the bath. Danielle got onto her knees as she put a bit of baby shampoo into Nicole's hair.

"Have you told the guys about dinner tomorrow?" Danielle asked after a moment of silence.

"Nope, I'll text them now. Oh shoot, I forgot my phone down stairs. Be back in a minute." Kendall replied as he hopped off the counter.

A smile made its way upon Danielle's face as she watched Nicole splash around a bit. "You're the best baby, Nicole." Danielle cooed as she continued to watch Nicole.

"She is pretty amazing, isn't she?" Kendall asked.

A small squeak came from Danielle's lips as she turned around to see Kendall laughing at her. "Not funny." Danielle huffed as she glared at him.

"Yes it is." Kendall replied, a smile still prevalent on his face as he sat back down on the counter.

Danielle turned around and finished bathing Nicole. After a few minutes she broke the silence again. "Have any of the replied?"

"Logan, he said he would be there. He also wanted to know if he could bring anything."

A blush coated Danielle's cheeks as she heard Logan's name; something that Kendall luckily did not notice.

"I think we will have everything covered once we go to the store tomorrow." Danielle replied as she picked up Nicole from the bath and wrapped her into a towel.

"True." Kendall replied as he followed Danielle out of the bathroom going to Nicole's room.

Danielle changed Nicole into a new diaper and brown footie PJ's with pink hearts all of them before sitting down in the rocking chair. "I have to put Nicole to bed, your welcome to stay up here if you want. But I must warn you, it could take up to an hour." Danielle warned as she picked up "Green Eggs and Ham."

"I'll stay." Kendall replied as he sat down in front of Danielle and the rocking chair. "Story time!" Kendall yelled, mimicking a four years old.

"You have not grown up, have you?" Danielle asked while laughing as she opened the book.

"Growing old is mandatory, growing up isn't." Kendall replied with a smirk.

Danielle rolled her eyes at the comment before she started to read the book. Half way through the book, Nicole feel asleep; unknown to the two adults as they read along to their favorite kid book. After finishing the story, the two stared at each other; huge smiles on their faces.

"You still do the best "Sam I Am" voice, Danielle." Kendall whispered as Danielle placed Nicole in the crib.

"Thanks, you still do the best old grouch voice." Danielle replied as she placed Nicole in her crib, before turning on the baby monitor.

"Does she usually go to bed this early?" Kendall asked as he noticed the time for the first time, 8:00 PM.

"It's not that early for a baby, but yes. I try to get her to bed by at least 8:30. Tonight was just a good night for her, I think the car ride tore her out." Danielle said as she closed Nicole's room.

Kendall was about to reply as the door bell rang.

"Oh yeah the pizza, did that all really only take thirty minutes?" Kendall asked with a chuckle.

"I guess so." Danielle replied with a smile as they walked down the stairs. Kendall payed for dinner and then brought it to the coffee table in the living room.

"I'm gonna go get Nicole's baby monitor in my room, in case she starts to cry." Danielle said quickly as she went back up the stairs.

Kendall nodded and watched as Danielle's figure retreated before feeling his phone go off. He checked it and noticed he had a text from Carlos and James; both saying they would be there. A smile crossed Kendall's face, excitement filled him as he thought of his band mates finally meeting his best friend.

"What are you smiling about, dork?" Danielle asked as she plopped down next to Kendall on the couch.

"I'm just excited that my band mates and you get to finally meet each other."

Danielle sighed as she thought about that, "I hope they like me." Danielle replied quietly.

"They are going to love you. I know for a fact that Carlos thinks you have the most adorable daughter."

"They know about Nicole?" Danielle asked, a blush coating her face as she thought of how they must have judged her.

"Yes?" Kendall said, confused as to why she was blushing and sounded so nervous.

"Do they judge me for it?" Danielle asked, feeling a bit ridiculous that she worried what they thought of her.

"No, I explained that you were rapped. But that's all I have mentioned of it, it's not their business. But I didn't want them to judge you when I told them, so I told them the truth. I hope that's fine." Kendall said, now unsure if he did it right with how he told the guys.

"That's fine, it's better than them thinking of me as one those ho's who slept with their boyfriends." Danielle said, before taking a bite of a piece of pizza. "Wait, Carlos thinks Nicole is adorable?" Danielle asked, smiling for the first time in awhile.

"Oh yeah, they all think she is pretty adorable. But Carlos always comments when he sees a picture of her. He loves kids, so I have a feeling he will spend the most time with Nicole out of the guys."

"New babysitter? I think yes." Danielle replied with a smirk.

"Babysitter? From your so many dates." Kendall joked.

"Hey! I don't see you dating anyone, mister."

"Touche." Kendall replied, taking a bite oh his pizza.

A comfortable silence fell over the two as Kendall turned on the TV. He flipped through a few channels before landing on Nick for a second.

"Hey, he looks familiar." Danielle said with a smirk as she saw the show "Big Time Rush" on. "You know the one with the bushy eye brows; I think I have seen him a few low budget things." Danielle jabbed, knowing Kendall was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Hmm, your right. No homo, but he is pretty hot; don't you think." Kendall asked while wiggling his eye brows.

Danielle bust up laughing at his expression and the words. "Um, not my type." Danielle said with a smile.

"He was your type a few years back." Kendall said, slightly losing his smile even though he was trying to keep the topic light.

A blush creeped on Danielle's face at the mention of their short lived relationship. Three years ago they tried to date, but Danielle being fourteen and him being eighteen made it hard. They also realized they were better off friends, so they terminated the relationship a week later. "Yes, but I was also his type a few years ago too." Danielle teased lightly, unsure how to make this conversation stop; like she wanted it to.

"What was he thinking?" Kendall joked, bumping Danielle's shoulders.

"Hey! Jerk!" Danielle yelled as she shoved Kendall's shoulders.

"Ow, dude I forgot how much strength you have for a little freaking person." Kendall muttered as he rubbed his shoulder. "You know I was joking right?" Kendall asked, getting serious for a moment.

"I would hope so, KenKen."

Kendall smiled at the nickname, "I have no heard that since I was five. Kendall was just to hard for you as a baby."

"I was, like, a year, so." Danielle replied as she stuck her tongue out at Kendall.

"Mature, he can I ask you a question?"

"You're going to ask anyway knowing you, so what?" Danielle replied, a bit scared of the question after their last conversation.

"When is the last time you went on a date?"

Danielle was right, she was scared of the question and did not want to answer it. "Um, a few months before I was raped; Kenny was the last guy I dated."

"That idiot farmer?"

"That hot idiot farmer." Danielle corrected with a chuckle.

"Do you not want to date because of Nicole and it would be hard?" Kendall questioned.

"That's part of the reason; also the situation has not presented itself. No guy back home wanted to date the girl who got pregnant and had a kid. Plus, I think half of them thought you would come back and kick their butts for stealing me from you."

Kendall laughed at that. "I would have come back and kicked their butts if they disrespected you." Kendall corrected, "And true, not many guys want to date a girl with a kid; especially someone as young as you. But I have a feeling you will find a guy soon." The words escaped Kendall's mouth before he even realized what he was saying. He was completely shocked at what he said, but after he finished he realized that he was right. He had this feeling that she would find the right guy who would not mind if she had Nicole very soon. The thought scared him, not because he had romantic feelings for her; those went away awhile ago because he realized they are better friends. But because he was scared of what guy she would fall for, and how he would have to protect her; because he was always going to protect her when it comes down to it. Kendall's thoughts were interrupted by Danielle as she spoke, a faint smile on her face as she spoke.

"Thanks, Kendall. I hope you are right. But honestly, it scares me to think of me dating again."

"You don't trust guys anymore because of the incident, do you?" Kendall asked softly.

Danielle shook her head no as a tear feel from her right eye. Kendall frowned before pulling her against his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her left arm, knowing it would sooth her.

"It's okay, you do not have to date anytime soon. Take it slow, just remember that every guy is not bad." Kendall whispered.

"You're right, I mean you're a guy; so I know they are not all bad. But I'm still afraid." Danielle's voice cracked as she spoke, she mentally cursed herself for being so weak.

"Which is good, that means you wont do anything stupid. But don't worry, you do not have to worry about a serious relationship anytime soon." I hope, Kendall added in his mind.

"I hope your right." Danielle whispered as she closed her eyes, _I really hope you are right, I'm not ready to give away my heart to anyone._

**Okay, this is the first chapter of my newest story! I really hope you guys like it:)! Reviews are always lovely!**


	2. Chapter 2

A high pitch scream rang through the night, waking Danielle up instantly. She listened for a moment longer and noticed it was Nicole crying. Going into "Mommy Mode", Danielle got up from her bed and walked quickly to her daughters room. She entered and scooped up her baby girl, instantly shushing the baby.

"It's okay, mommy's here." Danielle cooed as she rocked Nicole back and forth near her crib.

"Is she okay?" Danielle heard a voice sound behind her, scaring her for a moment until she realised it was Kendall's.

"Yes, she is probably just hungry. Sorry if she woke you up." Danielle said with an apologetic look on her face as she looked at Kendall.

"No worries, do you want me to get her a bottle?" Kendall asked.

"Could you just hold her instead? Sorry, she likes a warm bottle at night and sometimes it is a pain to get it just right."

"Of course," Kendall said as he took Nicole from Danielle.

Danielle smiled a thanks before going down to the kitchen. Danielle took a bottle from one of the cupboards and the baby water along side the formula before making a bottle for Nicole. After the bottle was mixed, she put the bottle in the microwave for thirty seconds, checking it on her wrist after it was done. After deeming the bottle was warm enough, Danielle walked back up the stairs to see a very tierd looking Kendall gently rocking a wide awake Nicole back and forth. Danielle smiled at the sight before entering the room fully.

"Here, I will feed her; you go back to bed." Danielle ordered softly as she took Nicole from Kendall.

"Yes mom." Kendall teased as he left the room, leaving the two alone.

"You like that Uncle Kendall, don't you?" Danielle asked as she sat in the rocking chair with Nicole. Nicole smiled a soft smile before she started drinking the formula. "I will take that as a yes." Danielle said, tears coming to her eyes at how blessed she was to have Kendall in her life. What other person would take in a seventeen year old and her nine month baby into there home without even thinking twice. No one that she knew of, besides Kendall.

Danielle continued to feed Nicole until her eyes started to droop, around half way through the bottle. Moments later she was asleep. Danielle placed her back in the crib, noticing the time for the first time; 3:30 in the morning. "Right on schedule." Danielle whispered, a chuckle in her voice as she left Nicole's room. Danielle climbed into her bed, sleep taking her quickly.

Danielle woke up again around 8:30 in the morning, startled that she was able to sleep that long without Nicole waking her up, she typically woke her up around 7:00. Danielle got out of bed and went to Nicole's room, to see she was not in there. Panic rose to her chest as she ran down the stairs, stopping once she saw that Nicole was on the couch with Kendall. Relief washed over the mother as she walked over to them. Kendall had turned on "Big Time Rush" and Nicole was watching it intently while she was seated in Kendall's lap.

"Morning Danielle." Kendall said with a smile as Danielle sat next to him. Nicole heard her moms name and looked up at Danielle, a smile etching on her face as she pulled her arms out in front of her, a sign that she wanted to be picked up by momma. Danielle took her daughter and lightly kissed her on the top of her head as Nicole went back to watching her show.

"You scared me to death, I thought someone had kidnapped Nicole." Danielle stated as she stared at Kendall, still trying to shake the panic that arose in her when she did not know where Nicole was for a moment.

Kendall laughed as he looked Danielle apolitically. "Sorry, I checked on her around seven and saw that she was up. I knew you were asleep, so I decided to let you sleep; I don't think you get many opportunities to sleep in. Am I right?"

Danielle nodded her head yes, "You're right, so thank you." Danielle said with a smile.

"No problem, I'm here to help." Kendall said as he returned the smile and looked down at Nicole. "She loves this show, she has been watching it intently for about an hour."

"Oh, I know," Danielle said with a laugh, "I have watched every episode of this show with her at least five times. Sometimes, it's the only thing that will get her to stop crying."

"She just loves to watch her Uncle Kendall act." Kendall said as he tickled her stomach. Nicole giggled as she flopped more onto Danielle's lap, giving Kendall more of an opportunity to tickle her. Danielle laughed at the two, enjoying the simplicity of the moment.

Kendall stopped after a moment and re-took Nicole and placed her in his lap. "When do you want to go to the store?" Kendall asked after Nicole returned her attention back to the TV.

"How about an hour? Do you think you could watch her for, like, twenty more minuetes while I take a shower and get ready?" Danielle asked.

"Of course, she doesn't look like she will move for a while anyway." Kendall said as he smiled a quick smile at Danielle before returning his attention to the TV.

Danielle really looked at the TV for the first time and noticed it was the Superhero episode. "Does watching the show ever get old?" Danielle asked.

"Not when it is something you love. Besides, I barely watch the actual show. I mostly think of what happened behind the scenes" A mischievous grin crossed Kendall's face as he finished his sentence.

Danielle could only guess the trouble they got themselves into on set, "That reminds me, when does filming on season three start?" Danielle asked as she walked twords the stairs.

"April 3." Kendall said as he watched TV.

Danielle rolled her eyes, deciding not to bother him anymore as she walked up stairs to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, Danielle turned on the showering, allowing the water to warm up as she went to her room to get her bathroom supplies, plus a change of clothes for the shopping trip. She went back to the bathroom and after stripping out of her clothes, stepped into the warm water. A sigh of relief escaped Danielle's mouth as she entered the soothing water. Shower time was the only alone time Danielle ever got at home, and she took full advantage of it when she got it. After about fifteen minuets, Danielle turned off the shower and wrapped around a towel around her body before stepping out of the shower. She quickly dried off and then dressed into a batman T-shirt, that she stole from Kendall a number of years ago, and a pair of shorter shorts. After getting dressed she wrapped her hair into a towel and left the bathroom, disgarding her dirty clothes into her room before heading for the kitchen. Danielle looked through the fridge, finding nothing appetizing since there was only half eaten food containers that Kendall had left in there. "Did you finish the pizza?" Danielle asked Kendall as she walked closer to him.

"Yeah, sorry." Kendall said without even looking up from the TV, now it was the episode where the new girl, Lucy, comes and tells them they do not rock. One of Nicole's favorite because she likes the song "Paralyze" and how much Kendall is in it, yes she is nine months old but she could tell who Uncle Kendall was from any where.

Danielle rolled her eyes at him, "Fine, have you at least fed Nicole?"

"Yes, before myself actually." Kendall replied, looking at Danielle with a smirk as if he was the best for doing that.

"You're so full of it." Danielle joked as she went back to the fridge. "I'm finishing your Panda!" Danielle yelled as she nuked the food, hoping it was still fine and not old. Danielle took the food out of the microwave and joined the two on the couch.

"Do you have to do anything else to get ready?" Danielle asked after she swallowed some of the orange chicken.

"Nah, I showered before Nicole woke up." Kendall replied as he stole a piece of orange chicken and popped it into his mouth. "Still good after two weeks." Kendall said.

Danielle gagged, "You better be joking!" Danielle said as she looked at Kendall.

Kendall began to laugh, and after he calmed down he replied. "Of course, I do not keep food that long; I'm not a complete slob."

"Since when?" Danielle jabbed.

"Shut up." Kendall replied with a chuckle as he stood up with Nicole. "Do you want me to dress her while you do whatever else you need to."

"Yes, please." Danielle replied as she finished off the Panda before throwing it away in the kitchen and heading for the bathroom upstairs. Danielle ran a brush through her long hair before pulling out her blow dryer and quickly blow dried her hair. After her hair was dry, she straightened the ends so they were straight along side the rest of her hair. After doing her hair, she put on a coat of mascara and left the bathroom, knowing she did not need a lot of makeup for the supermarket. Danielle walked into Nicole's room, seeing that Kendall had already dressed her into a simple pink shirt and a jean skirt. He even put a white bow into her hair.

"For being a guy, you know how to dress baby girls quite well." Danielle said as she stood next to the rocking chair, which is where Kendall and Nicole was.

"Well, I spent that week with you a few months back; I learned a lot of what I know now because of that."

"I wish everyone else could pick up things as quickly as you." Danielle muttered as she took Nicole into her arms. "You ready to go." Danielle cooed as she walked with Nicole out of the room and down the stairs, Kendall followed the two.

"Do you know everything we need?" Kendall asked as he locked the front door.

"Yeah, pretty much everything." Danielle said as she walked to the car, opening the back seat to buckle Nicole into her infant car seat.

Kendall nodded his head before sliding into the front seat. Danielle matched his motions, sliding into the passenger seat after buckling up Nicole. The two put on there sunglasses before Kendall drove out of the driveway, driving the direction to the store.

"How far is Walmart from your house?" Danielle asked after a moment.

"Like, ten minutes." Kendall replied as he turned up the music, "Raise Your Glass." by Pink blasted through the car stereo, Danielle quickly turned it down a bit; not wanting to hurt Nicole's ears. "Sorry." Kendall replied with a sheepish smile.

Danielle smiled and looked out the window, her favorite thing to do if she is not driving. She gawked at all of the nice houses in Kendall's neighborhood, _life of the rich and famous_, Danielle thought as she watched the houses rush past her in the car.

After around ten minuets, like Kendall said, they arrived at Walmart. Danielle went for Nicole and put her car seat on the shopping cart that Kendall had gotten from the parking lot. Danielle thanked him as they walked to the store.

"Where to first?" Kendall asked as they entered the store, a burst of cold hitting the two as they entered the colder store.

"Lets just start at the beginning of the store." Danielle replied as she headed for things like Milk and crackers. Kendall nodded a reply and followed Danielle, pushing the cart for her. Nicole smiled up at him and giggled as she watched Kendall, "You know, I'm starting to think she likes you better." Danielle joked as they walked through the store.

Kendall laughed at the thought, "I think you may be right." Kendall joked. "But, you never actually have to worry about her loving someone more; she will always love her mommy the most."

"I hope your right, but I don't think she will love me during her teenage years." Danielle pointed out as she took a gallon of milk off the cold shelf.

"Hey, we both loved our moms during our teenage years. Just don't be to strict on her, and it will be fine." Kendall replied as they made it down the alcohol isle. "My kind isle." Kendall said as he looked at all of the alcohol.

"Not that kind of party." Danielle replied annoyed as she ushered him past the disgusting isle. A rule of thumb for Danielle, no alcohol or tobacco consumption; ever. She hated both with a passion and did not feel sympathy for those who drank or smoke. It was something a lot of people did not understand, but she did not care about those who did not understand.

Kendall looked at her, sorrow written on his face as he followed her. The rest of the shopping trip was quite. They had just loaded up the food and was driving home when Kendall spoke for the first time. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"How long." Danielle replied, knowing he would understand.

"I don't know, I guess my 21st birthday. The guys persuaded me to try a beer, I caved and liked the buzz it gave me; I guess." Kendall replied quietly as he parked the car in the driveway, but neither of the two left the car.

"You liked the 'buzz'! Would you have liked the buzz if you killed a person while drunk driving or rapped an innocent girl!" Danielle yelled, surprisingly not waking up Nicole who had been asleep since half way through the shopping trip.

The words hit hard against Kendall's chest, squeezing his heart. He of course knew why Danielle hated alcohol so much. She had lost her Grandpa off her mom side because of a drunk driver, he was T-boned by the driver when he was returning from a camping trip that him and his friends had gone on. He was only thirty minutes away from home when it had happened. Danielle was thirteen at the time and it had devastated her because she was the closest to her Grandpa from her extended family. Since that day, Danielle swore to never drink beer or any alcoholic beverage; a promise that Kendall had made with her but broke it on his 21st birthday. Danielle's rapist was also drunk, she knew because she could smell the beer on him during the encounter. If Danielle had not been turned off of alcohol before, then she defiantly was because of that man.

"Danielle." Kendall started but was interrupted by Danielle.

"Save it." Danielle spat as she left the car, taking Nicole in with her as she walked up to Nicole's room.

Nicole woke up as Danielle carried her, she looked up to see tears fall from her mommy's eyes. Confusion clouded her eyes as she reached up to her moms cheeks, touching the tears; as if she was trying to whip them away. Danielle smiled at the guester. "It's nothing, Nicole." She whispered as she put walked into Nicole's room. Danielle changed her diaper and then sat on the floor with Nicole. She put her daughter on the floor so she could crawl for a little while. Danielle leaned against Nicole's crib as she watched her daughter crawl around the floor a bit. A smile crossed her face as Nicole crawled to her and flashed a smile at her mom.

"I'm glad you're mine." Danielle whispered to her daughter as she crawled into her lap.

Danielle heard a knock at the door, a sigh escaped her lips as she told him to come in.

Kendall walked into the room and closed the door behind him, before joining Danielle on the floor. The two remained quite for a few moments before Kendall spoke. "Danielle, I'm so sorry. There is no excuses, and I know that. But please forgive me, I swear to stop drinking; please forgive me, I can not have my best friend mad at me, even though you have a reason to."

"Do you really swear to stop?" Danielle asked, noticing tears in Kendall's eyes.

"Yes, I know that I never should have started. I guess I just am stupid when I am with the rest of the guys."

"You're always stupid." Danielle said with a weak smile. "But I forgive you, but please do not do it again. I can't worry about you doing something reckless just because you're drunk."

"No worries." Kendall replied, whipping away the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Alright, then we need to start getting the food ready and put away." Danielle replied as she stood up with Nicole in her arms.

"Food is already put away, but we do need to start the potato salad." Kendall replied as he opened the bedroom door for Danielle and himself.

Danielle smiled a genuine smile at him and left the room with Nicole in her arms, Kendall following. "Thanks," Danielle started, " So, you ready for your first cooking lesson?" Danielle asked with a teasing smile to him before she descended the stairs.

Kendall laughed at the sentence, "Believe me, my mom has tried to teach me; I've just never had an interest. But, it does not look like that will be an excuses with you; right?" Kendall asked.

"You're right." Danielle replied as she put Nicole into her seat for food. Nicole looked at her, a smile on her face. Danielle smiled back at her daughter. "You love to watch mommy cook don't you?" Danielle asked Nicole. Nicole giggled, as if saying yes. "Well, then you are in for a show as mommy tries to teach Uncle Kendall how to cook; of course this may be to much for even mommy." Danielle replied as she looked at Kendall, a teasing smile on her face.

"Rude." Kendall replied as he got out the potatoes. "Alright, what do we do with these." Kendall asked.

Danielle burst out laughing at his clueless expression. "You really are clueless in the kitchen aren't you?" Danielle asked as she took out a pot that she had brought with her; she had a feeling that Kendall had nothing to cook with, and she was right.

"I'm on TV for singing and acting, not cooking." Kendall replied.

Danielle rolled her eyes at the statement, "Well, that won't get you everything." Danielle replied as she started to boil two pots of water. "What we need to do first is peel these potatoes." Danielle said as she got out the two peelers she bought at Walmart. She handed one to Kendall and began to clean off the potatoes. After cleaning the potatoes she began to cut them. "Dice them." Danielle told Kendall as she demonstrated how to do it. After about ten minuets they had the potatoes cut and in the boiling water to cook. They also put eggs into the other pot so they could cook.

"Now what?" Kendall asked as he cleaned off the cutting bored.

"We can make the sauce, but it will be awhile until potatoes are cooked and cooled; so we may want to wait on those."

Kendall nodded his head before replying, "How about I impress you with my skills in cooking Ramon for lunch?" Kendall asked with a laugh and a smirk.

Danielle laughed at that and nodded her head yes. Kendall got out three packages and put them into a microwavable dish to cook the noodles.

"You know, you could have cooked those on stove." Danielle pointed out as she and Nicole watched Kendall "impress" them.

"Can't I enjoy this moment for a little while." Kendall joked as he looked at the two.

"Sorry, I'll shut up." Danielle replied as she smiled sheepishly at Kendall.

"That's a first." Kendall muttered as he pulled out three bowls and spoons.

"Hey!" Danielle squealed as she laughed. Kendall smirked at her before the noodles finished cooking. Kendall took them out and added the package of spices before putting making the three bowls.

"There you go, I slaved over it for hours." Kendall joked as he handed Danielle the two bowls for her and Nicole.

"I bet." Danielle replied before she put Nicole's bowl into the freezer to get it colder faster.

Kendall began to eat, quickly joined by Danielle and Nicole in a minuet when Nicole's bowl was cool enough for her. Danielle dumped the noodles onto Nicole's food tray before she started playing with them and eating them.

"Aww, the messiness of kids." Kendall said he watched Nicole eat.

"Yeah, she is a mess maker, like most kids." Danielle said as she watched Nicole for a moment before eating herself. Once they were done eating the potatoes were ready.

"Already, know we are going to strain the potatoes." Danielle said as she put the steaming water and potato mixture into the strainer. Kendall got out a big bowl for Danielle, which she put the potatoes into so they could cool off. "And now we turn off the eggs so we can take them out and peel them later." Danielle said as she turned off the stove for the eggs and potatoes.

"I'm going to give Nicole a quick bath, can you put the bowl of potatoes into the fridge, please." Danielle said as she took Nicole out and put her on her hip.

"Sure thing." Kendall replied as he did what she said.

Danielle left him and went to the upstairs bathroom. She started Nicole's bath water and stripped her before putting her into the bath.

"Now Nicole, in a few hours we are going to have some friends over of Uncle Kendall's; that is why you are going to have your bath early." Danielle said as she started to wash Nicole's blonde hair. Nicole looked up at her with her big brown eyes, a smile on her face. Danielle smiled down at her as she rinsed off the soap out of her hair before washing her body. After Nicole was washed, Danielle took her out and wrapped her in a towel before taking Nicole out of the bathroom to her own room. Danielle put on a new diaper before dressing Nicole into a bright pink shirt and jeans, knowing it would a bit nippy later tonight since it was the ending of March in California.

After Nicole was dressed, Danielle took her down stairs to see Kendall on the couch again. "Want to help me with the food?" Danielle asked as she passed him. Kendall nodded his head and followed Danielle into the kitchen. The two quickly finished the potato salad by adding the sauce and eggs with the potatoes and sauce. Once it was done, they surane wrapped it and put it into the fridge to cool.

"Okay, do you know how to grill?" Danielle asked as she noted the time, 2:00, they would need to start the mesquite now for it to ready in an hour.

"Um, yeah, there is a reason why I never used the barbeque, I have no idea how to."

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Of course, hold Nicole while I soak the wood and get the coals into the grill then." Danielle said as she handed Nicole to Kendall. Danielle did all of it, Kendall watching intently the entire time.

"You will be helping with the cooking of the hotdogs and hamburgers, just so you know." Danielle said as she re-took Nicole from Kendall. "But as for now, I'm going to get ready." Danielle said as she started to climb the stairs.

"Okay." Kendall said, shacking his head at her because she was getting ready for a casual get together.

"I have to look my best, it's the first time meeting them!" Danielle replied as she walked up the stairs.

"Their just my friends!" Kendall yelled after. Danielle decided not to reply as she rounded the corner to her room. Danielle entered her room and put Nicole onto her bed as she looked for something casual but cute to wear today. Danielle decided on blue and white stripped shirt with red skinny jeans. She kept her make up and hair the same, but did add a blue beanie that Kendall bought for her with part of his first pay check from Big Time Rush. She also put on her believe necklace, something her parents had bought for her when she was twelve and her butterfly ring; the ring that Kendall gave her when she started High School. She put on her combats boots last and then took Nicole down stairs with her. ( ill_make_up_any_reason/set?id=50210781)

"Good, I was afraid you would put on a dress." Kendall joked as he saw Danielle enter the front room

"Yeah right, I wear dresses for church and special occasions; and that's it." Danielle replied as she sat down with Kendall, putting Nicole on the floor so she could crawl around.

"When do we start the barbeque?" Kendall asked after a moment.

Danielle looked at the time, 2:30 already? She thought as she looked at Kendall to reply. "We should start the coals now, to get them ready. Then around forty minuets later we can start the actual meat." Danielle replied as she did that.

The next hour and half flew by as Danielle tried to teach Kendall how to cook. He made progress and only burnt two hamburgers. "Those are yours." Danielle said as she saw the hamburgers that resembled the coals in the bottom of the grill. Kendall frowned by did not reply further. Danielle started to laugh as she put the food onto a plate, before the door bell rang.

"I'll get that." Kendall said as he headed for the sliding glass door. Danielle smiled a weak smile, nerves pitting themselves into her stomach as she thought of actually meeting Kendall's friends. She was shy when she meet new people, and it did not help that she found one of them extremely attractive.

"Danielle, Logan's here." Kendall yelled from the house, she could hear him though since he left the sliding glass door open.

_Of course, _Danielle thought as she numbly walked to the house, ready to meet Kendall's friends but also petrified to meet _him._

**Thank you to those three people who reviewed the story, you guys are all so sweet! Thank you to the ten who added this story as a story alert, thank you to the three who added this as one of your favorite story, and thank you to one person who added me as their favorite author! I was so surprised to see that people actually enjoyed the story! You guys are the reason for this chapter, so this chapter is dedicated to my readers on this website! Remember, reviews are lovely! They tell me if you like the story/chapter or not. Now, sorry that Logan is not really in this one; but he will be in the next one! Hope you guys liked this chapter:)!**


	3. First Meeting

Danielle walked into the house with Nicole on her hip, hoping that nobody noticed her shaking like she swear she was. Danielle closed the sliding glass door as she entered and put on a smile when she saw Logan. "Hello, I'm Danielle." Danielle said, putting out her hand to shack his hand. She was always old fashioned when it came to meeting people, she also hated hugs from new people. Logan shoock her hand before Danielle continued. "And this is Nicole."

Logan smiled at both of them before talking. "Hey, I'm Logan and it's nice to finally meet you guys. Kendall talks about the two of you all of the time." Logan said, his slightly crooked smile showing as he outed his friend.

A blush crossed Danielle's face when he said that, "Hopefully all good things." she asked, softly glaring at Kendall.

"Oh yeah, no worries. He loves you both very much." Logan said, reassuring Danielle. Danielle smiled at that and was about to comment further when the door bell rang again.

"I'll get that." Kendall stated, going for the door.

Danielle looked to Nicole, afraid to make eye contact with Logan any longer, and a bit shy in front of him at the moment. Danielle saw that Nicole was staring at Logan, a look of concentration prevalent on her face. Danielle laughed a bit at that before Logan spoke "Can I hold her?"

Danielle shot her head forward to look at him, a bit surprised that he was so straightforward so quickly. "Su-Sure." Danielle stuttered, quickly covering it up with a smile.

Logan smiled back at her, taking Nicole from Danielle. Nicole stared up at him curiously. "Hey, I'm Logan. One of Kendall's best friends." Logan said with an adorable smile as he talked to Nicole.

"This is also one of Uncle Kendall's band mates, you know from Big Time Rush." Danielle said to Nicole. A smile crossed Nicole's face when she heard Big Time Rush.

"She knows of that?" Logan asked, perplexed.

"Oh yeah, your guys show is her favorite show to watch. She often likes to listen to the music as well." Danielle stated.

Another smile crossed Logan's face as Danielle said that. "Well, it looks like you may be our youngest fan, Nicole." Logan said to her. A smile crossed Nicole's face as Logan talked with her, making Danielle smile.

As Logan spoke with Nicole for a little while longer, Danielle took that advantage and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She asked Logan if that was alright, and he assured it was as he took Nicole to the couch. Danielle walked into the kitchen seconds later to see that the rest of the band was already in there. Carlos and James smiled at her as she walked in, Danielle smiled back; a bit a taken a back because she never saw them walk in.

"Sorry, we were going to introduce ourselves but saw that you were talking with Logan already. So we got ourselves a drink before saying hi." Carlos explained, as if he had read Danielle's mind about not knowing they were here.

"That explains it." Danielle chuckled nervously. "I'm Danielle." Danielle added, putting out her hand again. They shook it and introduced themselves.

"Wheres Nicole?" Kendall asked after Danielle got a glass of water.

"Logan has her." Danielle stated, filling her glass with tap water. As she said that he had her, Logan walked into the room.

"Nicole!" Carlos yelled excitedly. Nicole looked at him, a smile on her face but she still had a look on her face as if she had no idea who he was.

"And now you see who he was most excited to see." James mumbled to Danielle with an easy going smile. Danielle laughed at the comment and nodded her head.

"You know, you look way to comfortable with her." Kendall said to Logan, motioning how comfortable he was with Nicole in his arms.

"I can say the same thing with you, Uncle Kendall." Danielle said with a laugh.

"Uncle? I thought you guys were not related?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Were not, but we might as well be siblings." Kendall said with a smile to Danielle. Danielle returned the smile.

"Oh, can I hold Nicole, Danielle." Carlos asked suddenly. Danielle looked to Logan, unsure if he wanted to give her up yet.

"I'll just have to steal her back later." Logan muttered as he passed her off to Carlos. Carlos smiled at Nicole as he introduced himself. A giggle passed Nicole's lips as she started smacking Carlos' shoulder.

"That means she is happy, just so you know." Danielle said with a giggle as she watched how excited her daughter was. The group laughed along side Nicole, finding it adorable. But a look of sadness crossed Logan's features, most likely from not getting that reaction from Nicole when he picked her up. Danielle felt bad for Logan, but tried to change the subject so he could be happy again.

"Foods ready, it's outback. Pardon the burnt ones, Kendall wanted to help barbeque but it did not go so well." Danielle spoke to the group, a teasing smile on her lips as she spoke of Kendall.

"Any takers?" Kendall joked as he left with the group. Danielle rolled her eyes before smiling as she went for the fridge to take out the potato salad.

"Need any help." A voice sounded from behind her. Danielle squeaked before turning around to see it was Logan. Logan looked like he was trying not to laugh as he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Danielle blushed a soft pink as she shook her head. "No worries, um yeah can you get the buns and paper plates?" Danielle asked as she pulled out the potato salad and a few condiments for the food, still embarrassed that she squeaked in front of him.

"Sure thing." Logan said as he got what Danielle asked him to get. They left the room together as Danielle thanked him. Once Danielle was outside she saw that James now had Nicole and was on the grass, letting her crawl around.

"She will love you forever for letting her crawl." Danielle said to James.

James looked up and smiled at Danielle, "It's always a good thing to get on the baby's good side." James replied with a smirk, Danielle smirked back; knowing it was true.

Danielle then went to the table they had on the porch and set down the potato salad and the condiments, Logan put down the buns and the paper plates near the grill so everyone could assemble there hamburgers or hotdogs there. "Foods ready when you guys are." Danielle said as she went over and picked up Nicole, noticing that James was just about to pick her up and carry her to get food. "Sorry, I'm just used to having her for dinner." Danielle replied apologetically.

"No worries." James replied with an easy going smile. Danielle smiled back before going into the house to get Nicole's high chair. Danielle returned with the chair and put it next to a seat that she claimed. Then she waited for everyone else to get food, once everyone sat down Danielle got a hotdog and cut it up into pieces before squirting on some ketchup on Nicole's tray and put the hot dog on it as well. Nicole quickly began to eat, obviously starved.

"Danielle, sit. I'll make your plate." Kendall said standing up.

Danielle shook her head, "No, I'll just make it." She said walking over to the grill. Kendall sighed and followed her.

"Come on, let me do it." Kendall asked, Danielle looked up to see he was giving her puppy dog eyes. Danielle laughed.

"Your 21 and your trying puppy dog eyes? Really."

Kendall grinned and nodded his head. Danielle rolled her eyes at him

"The puppy dog eyes still do not work, but I will let you make my food. Hotdog please." Danielle said before walking back to the table. She took her seat next to Nicole, Kendall was at the head as well as Carlos on the other side. James was across from Nicole and Logan was across from Danielle. Kendall returned quickly with Danielle's food, which Danielle thanked him for before adding ketchup to her hot dog and a spoonful of potato salad to her plate.

"So, Danielle. How old is Nicole again?" Carlos asked after a few moments of silence.

Danielle swallowed her food and replied, "Nine months, going on ten next Friday." Danielle replied.

Carlos smiled at that, "That's cool, she is really tiny though." Carlos added.

Danielle laughed, "I get that a lot. She got a lot of me in her, so she will most likely be small forever." Danielle joked of her size, only being 5'1 at eighteen.

The guys laughed at that, but there was an edge to it. Everyone knew of Danielle being raped, and she knew everyone wanted to know more about it; but no one was going to ask first.

"Can I ask a question, that is well a bit rude. But I have always wondered." Logan asked after a moment. Danielle closed her eyes for a moment, knowing the moment was about to come. But she said yes non the less.

"Why did you decide to keep Nicole?" He asked, blushing a bit because even he did not want to really ask her, but has always wanted to know.

Danielle looked to Nicole before replying. "I loved her from the beginning. I never saw her as a hideous creation that that guy gave me the chance to create. I guess I just never really thought of the possibility of terminating my pregnancy, and I always knew that when she was born if she ever reminded me way to much of him then I could give her up for adoption. But then when I was able to hold her for the first time I saw me, I still have not been able to see anything that resembles my rapist." Danielle finished, a somber look on her face.

"Did you ever see what he looked like?" James asked.

"No, it was too dark in the alley way." Danielle responded.

Kendall smiled a sad smile before adding, "At least we got Nicole out of this whole thing."

Danielle nodded her head with a smile, "She is the best thing I could ask for." Danielle said as she looked to Nicole. Nicole looked at her mommy and smiled.

Logan stared at all of this in awe, he barely knew Danielle but he was proud of her decision and he could see how much joy Nicole brought into Danielle's life.

"Is it hard being a teenage mom?" Carlos asked.

"Well, yeah. But I have always had my parents to help out; but most of it has been done by me. Now though, I am being spoiled by Kendall over here." Danielle replied, smiling at Kendall.

Kendall laughed at the sentence, "You deserve it, especially since I will be super busy soon anyway with filming." Kendall replied, sighing at end because he knew that he would have to go back to work again, and soon. That sparked a lot of talking between the guys though, which Danielle listened to, adding when she needed to.

Soon everyone was done eating and Danielle stood up to begin clearing the table.

"Here, let me help." Logan said, getting up with Danielle.

"You don't have to-" Danielle began

"I know, I want to." Logan interrupted, smiling at Danielle. Danielle smiled back before they cleared the table. They brought the stuff to the kitchen. Danielle put Suran Wrap over the potato salad as Logan put away the condiments

"So, how are you liking California so far?" Logan asked as he put away the potato salad for her.

"It's different than Kansas, well the little bit I have seen of it I should say." Danielle replied.

"Kendall has not taken you on a tour yet?" Logan joked as he looked to Danielle.

Danielle smiled at the light joke, "Nah." She replied.

"If you want, I could take you on one. The rest of the guys would probably want to come as well." Logan said with a smile.

"We would want to go where?" Carlos asked as he came in with Nicole on his hips, James and Kendall following right after him.

"On a trip of California." Logan replied.

"You haven't taken her anywhere?" James asked Kendall.

"I've seen the glorious Wal Mart down the road." Danielle replied with a smirk.

"Well, then you have seen everything California has to offer." James joked.

"I bet, I hear this place is quite boring." Danielle joked right back.

"I like the idea of a tour." Kendall began, "We could go tomorrow, if you guys want I mean." Kendall finished, asking everyone.

Everyone replied with a sure. "Then it's settled, we could leave around eight or so." Logan said, making sure it was fine with everyone else. Everyone else again said sure, and it was settled.

Danielle smiled at the idea of seeing around California, especially with the guys.

"Hey, I have to go. Samantha wanted me home around six." Carlos said, giving Nicole to Danielle. Everyone said bye to him before he left.

"If we are going to be leaving early, then maybe I should go as well." James said right after Carlos left. They all said bye to him as well, leaving Kendall, Logan, Nicole, and Danielle.

"I should probably go as well, would not like to be that awkward person who over stays his welcome." Logan said with a laugh.

"Since when?" Kendall asked with a smile. Logan rolled his eyes and then said bye to them before leaving.

"And that leaves three." Danielle said before walking out of the kitchen to the front room, she sat on the ground and put down Nicole so she could crawl. Kendall joined the two on the floor a few moments later.

"So, how did you like the guys?" Kendall asked a minuet of silence.

"They all seem nice, and they all are good with Nicole. You're right about Carlos, he looked like he wanted to take Nicole home with him." Danielle replied with a laugh.

"And it looked like Logan wanted to take you home with him." Kendall replied with a smirk.

A blush coated Danielle's cheeks as he said that. "Yeah right, he was just being nice tonight."

"Danielle, I know him a bit better. He is a nice guy and all, but I have never seen him be that nice." Kendall replied. Danielle shrugged her shoulders, unsure how to respond to that.

After a few minutes of silence Danielle spoke, "Hey, I should probably get Nicole to sleep. See you in an hour or so." Danielle said, getting up from the floor with Nicole.

Kendall nodded his head, getting up to sit on the couch. Danielle heard him put on the Lakers game as she was walking out.

"Lakers still suck." Danielle bellowed. She heard Kendall chuckle as she left, which brought a smile to her face.

Doing everything to put Nicole asleep went a lot faster this night than most and before Danielle knew she was down on the couch again, watching the stupid Lakers game.

"And the final score, Lakers 89, Suns 100. Boo ya!" Danielle said while smirking.

"Shut up." Kendall replied with his own smirk before shutting off the TV. He stood up and stretched, a yawn escaping his mouth as he did so. "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." He said before going to the stairs and walking up them.

Danielle joined in on that idea and went to her own bed. She changed into a pink tank top and gray sweats before wiping off her make-up and putting her hair in a bun. She fell into her bed and thought of how great the day was, as she feel asleep she secretly hoped that Kendall was right, maybe Logan did like her a bit.

**Sorry for first off the shortness and second off the crapiness. I am leaving town for a couple of days and wanted to update before I left! So I hoped you guys liked it, and I swear it will get more interesting when I am able to focus on Danielle and Logan more.**


	4. Hollywood

_**First off, shout outs to all who reviewed and favorite this story! I have not updated for a month but I still see people adding this to their favorite story which is so unexpected! Please excuse of a chapter, it's a filler and it does get better after this chapter; I swear!**_

Danielle woke up the next morning, yawning as she did so. She looked at the time to see it was seven, which startled her that Nicole had not once woken Danielle up once. Getting up from bed, before grabbing her glasses that she rarely wore, Danielle went to check on Nicole. Nicole let out a yawn as Danielle entered the room, signaling that she had just woken up.

"Good morning, baby girl." Danielle cooed as she picked up Nicole, seeing that she needed her diaper changed. Danielle did that and as she did, Kendall pocked his head in through.

"Hey, glad to see you up. Think you will be ready in an hour?" Kendall questioned as he entered the room.

"Yeah of course, can you watch her while I take a shower?" Danielle questioned, using a puppy pout; knowing Kendall could not resist.

"Really, 18 and using the puppy pout." Kendall mimicked me.

"Yes." Danielle said proudly before laughing and handing over Nicole. Kendall laughed and walked with me as we left Nicole's room. Kendall went down stairs to the front room it looked like while Danielle went to my room to get clothes. Danielle grabbed an outfit and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Danielle stripped while letting the water run and as soon as the water was warm enough, she stepped into the shower; letting the hot water run over her body. Danielle took a quick shower and was soon wrapping a towel around her body and hair before changing into this( cali/set?id=54616490) before running the towel through my hair and then Danielle quickly blew dry it before straightening the ends. As soon as her hair was done, Danielle put on bronze eye shadow and a coat of mascara and then left the bathroom.

Danielle put her dirty clothes away before yelling for Kendall. "Kendall."

"In here." He yelled back. Danielle followed his voice, ending up in his room. Danielle smiled as she watched Kendall and Nicole on the bed. Kendall was lying down as he pulled Nicole to his face, allowing their noses to touch. Kendall had a brilliant smile on his face, as well as Nicole while she was giggling in Kendall's face.

"You're going to a great father." Danielle commented with a smile as she went to Kendall's bed before laying down on it.

"Thanks." Kendall said with a smile as he sat up on the bed, allowing Nicole to crawl around the bed. "You excited to see California?" Kendall questioned while watching Nicole, a smile on his face as he did so.

"Yeah, but more excited to hang out with everyone to be honest. Hollywood has always been your dream; Schmidt." Danielle said with a smirk.

"Or are you more excited to see Logan? You know, I can just watch Nicole if you want alone time." Kendall teased.

"I don't even know the dude, how can I like him?" Danielle questioned Kendall, her brown eyes meeting his emerald ones.

"Because you have always been like that?" Kendall said like a question.

Danielle sighed before replying, "Yeah, but what good has that ever gotten me in the end? If anything happens, which I am not saying it will because I do NOT like him, but if anything does happen then I want things to be taken slowly this time."

"You so like him." Kendall said with a smirk.

Danielle rolled her dark brown eyes, "That's what you got out of that?" She questioned.

"Pretty much." Kendall said with a smirk as he picked up Nicole. "The guys should be here any moment." He explained as he left the room with Nicole. Danielle sighed before flopping down on Kendall's bed, groaning as she did so. She was still unsure if she liked Logan or not; and having Kendall sound so sure that she did, did not help with her situation.

Danielle got up from the bed when she heard the doorbell ring. Danielle left Kendall's room, closing it on her way out, as she made her way down the stairs her breath hitched when she saw Logan down there before resting her eyes on the rest of the guys as well.

"Glad you could finally join us." Kendall teased as Danielle smiled and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"So, we were thinking with the car situation, you and Kendall and Nicole could go in Kendall's car and we will take mine and just meet up with each other when we find the places." James told Danielle. Danielle nodded her head in agreement before taking Nicole from Kendall.

"Are we ready to go?" Carlos questioned. We all nodded our heads yes before leaving for our cars.

"Here, let me help." Logan said as Danielle was just about to put Nicole in her car seat. Logan took her and strapped Nicole into her car seat like he always does it. Danielle stared at him, shock written on her face. "I have nieces and nephews at home." Logan said with a smile and a shrug. Danielle smiled at that and thanked him before he went to James car to slip in with the others. Danielle took the passenger seat while Kendall took the drivers, a smirk on his face as he looked to her.

"He so likes you." Kendall sang.

"He was being kind." Danielle replied quickly.

"Whatever you say, Walker." Kendall said, his smirk growing as they drove away from the house.

"Where are we going first?" Danielle asked after a moment of silence.

"La Café, it's a small place just on the outskirt of Hollywood. It has the best breakfast omlets, and even steak and egg which I know is your favorite." Kendall said, a smile appearing on his face instead of a smirk.

"Sounds good." Danielle said with a small smile as they drove to the place. After a twenty minuet drive, they arrived at the small restaurant.

The group met up all together in the front of the restaurant before going in to the place. They were seated in the back, which had no one else at the point of time. As is Carlos had read Danielle's mind, he commented. "The best thing about this place is that there are usually no people until around noon."

Danielle was grateful for that; she knew that there was the chance of the guys being recognized every place they went. Which in all honesty, freaked her out. She was never good with new people, and seeing all of the fans of the guys would either be a great or horrible, it depended on how the fans acted twords her.

The group ordered and ate quickly before leaving for Hollywood, Kendall was right; the steak was fantastic and Nicole enjoyed the eggs very much.

"Are you sure you do not want me to pay you guys back?" Danielle asked as soon as they left the place.

"No worries, Danielle, you do need to pay us back." Kendall said with a reassuring smile, making Danielle huff. Danielle had left to go to the restroom and by the time she was back, the guys had paid for her. No one would tell her who did it, but she had a suspicions.

One the three of them made it in the car, Danielle turned to Kendall. "Alright, who paid for me?" she questioned.

"Logan, his idea. I was about to pay, but he reassured me that he could do it this time." Kendall said with a smile. "Again, may I add, he so likes you."

"Shut up." Danielle said lamely as a crimson blush coated the tip of her ears and her cheeks.

Kendall chuckled, but remained quite besides that as they drove to Paramount Records, they parked across the street and all got out. Danielle replaced Nicole's car seat for her stroller before looking to the guys, seeing where they go first.

"Well, we thought since you have never been in California; why not take you to Hollywood?" Carlos questioned.

"You know the most cliché place?" James added with a chuckle.

"Just what I was thinking." Danielle said with a laugh as she followed the guys, who had started walking after they all laughed at the clicheness of this all.

The group spent the entire day in Hollywood, which was an event for Big Time Rush as well as for Danielle because the guys had not walked Hollywood since they were first starting out in the business. Around five, they left for dinner and then made it back to Kendall's house around six thirty. Danielle was grateful to be home because Nicole had become cranky the past few hours and the baby was finally able to pass out; which she did in her car seat on the drive back home.

Carlos brought her in, careful not to jostle her awake as he did so. Danielle took her with a smile as soon as they entered the house, she smiled her thanks before heading up stairs to put Nicole down to bed; knowing it was a lost cause to keep her up for a few more hours because she would not be a fun child then. Danielle put Nicole in her bed, turning around to run into someone's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Danielle. I just wanted to check out the nursery." Carlos said with a sympathetic smile as he backed away from Danielle.

"No worries just surprised me." Danielle whispered, hoping not to wake Nicole up. Carlos smiled before looking around the room. He took in the way Danielle and Kendall decorated it before his eyes feel on the mural.

"This turned out better than I expected." Carlos whispered as he ran his fingers over the painting.

"It's beautiful, Kendall is way too good towards me." Danielle agreed with a smile.

"You deserve it." Carlos said with smile as he looked to Danielle.

"No I don't." Danielle replied with a playful smile.

"Don't even try, Carlos. She is hopeless when it comes to the subject of she is worth it." Kendall said with a playful smile as he looked to Danielle and Carlos.

Carlos laughed before looking to the friends, "Well, we will just have to teach her that she is."

"I've tried, for eighteen years. But have fun." Kendall told Carlos.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up you two." Danielle said with a laugh before pushing the two out of the room, "I don't want to wake up Nicole." Danielle explained as they went down the stairs to meet up with James and Logan.

"Found them, I was right; they were making out." Kendall joked to the guys.

"Was not!" Danielle and Carlos yelled at the same time, making the other three guys laugh.

"Hey, we should get going guys, we should leave the two alone so they can do whatever they do when we are not here." James said as he stood. The guys agreed, but not before Logan could lock eyes with Danielle.

"Hey, Danielle, can I ask you a question? Um, outside?" Logan asked, nerves in his voice as he spoke.

"Sure." Danielle said, confusion prevalent in her eyes.

Danielle followed Logan outside through the sliding glass door. Logan closed the door and stared out to the lawn before resting his eyes on Danielle, his right hand finding its way to the back of his neck to awkwardly rub it.

"What is it, Logan?" Danielle asked confused.

"Sorry, I'm not usually like this; but I really like you Danielle. I know we have only known each other for a full day; and this seems fast. But I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me? You know, so we could get to know each other more; maybe as friends or-" Logan rambled, making Danielle laugh.

"You're sounding more like your character then the confident guy that the world knows. Your right, this is going fast and I am sorry Logan but I do not know if I want something serious right now." A look of defeat crossed Logan's face, making Danielle feels guilty before she finished, "But, we can go as friends and see where it goes from there." Danielle finished with a smile.

"I thought you were going to fully reject me there for a second." Logan admitted with a laugh.

"I know, I could see it on your face." Danielle teased lightly as Logan quickly hugged Danielle before breaking apart. Logan opened the door, allowing Danielle to go first. The guys stared at the two, but did not question. Instead, James, Carlos, and Logan left.

Before Logan left, he whispered into Danielle's ears, "How about Thursday night at six?" He questioned.

"Sounds good, see you then." Danielle said with a smile as she smiled at him before the three of them left. As soon as the guys' car was out of the drive way, Kendall looked to Danielle with curious eyes.

"And what was that about?" He questioned.

"It looks like I have a date this Thursday." Danielle admitted, nerves cracking her voice as she spoke.

"I thought so." Kendall said with a smirk.

Danielle rolled her eyes, "Looks like your right about him; but it's only a friendly date." Danielle replied with a small smile.

"That's what you say now." Kendall yelled after Danielle as she made her way up the stairs.

Danielle went to her bedroom, falling on her bed as she thought._ 'This is going way to fast' _Danielle thought as she stared at her ceiling, '_and this is only a friendly get together right?'_

_**Pile of crap -_-! I am sooooo sorry! I have not updated in forever and then this is my pathetic excuse of a chapter. Please forgive me! The next chapter will be more interesting, and I am finally able to write the story line that I have been dieing to write; I just had to get the couple together! Also, sorry this is going to fast and not realistic, I just could not wait any longer with them not having feelings for each other! **_


	5. Chapter 5- The Date

It was six hours before Danielle and Logan's get together and Danielle could not stop the sigh that escaped Danielle's lips as she stared at the outfit she had picked for her and Logan's 'friendly get together.' She did not want her outfit to scream she was trying too hard, but she also did not want to seem like she not trying at all. As if Kendall had read her mind, he emerged from the hallway into her room, staring at her from the door way.

"Are you wearing that for your date with Logan?" Kendall questioned.

"It's not a date." Danielle reminded before turning around to face Kendall, "But I am thinking about it; what do you think?" Nerves visible on her face as she questioned.

Kendall stared at the outfit for a longer period of time, taking in the simple red shirt that was belted at the waist with a thick black belt and the dark wash skinny jeans. To top it off, and in true Danielle fashion, she wore black DC's with the logo white on the side. "Simple, but a great 'friendly get together that is actually a date' outfit." Kendall said, a small smirk on his lips.

"It doesn't look like I am either trying to hard, or not enough?" Danielle questioned nervously.

"No, now stop worrying, just go and enjoy your first date in two years." Kendall said with a soft smile as he came into give Danielle a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks, KenKen." Danielle said; her first smile of the day crossing her lips. Kendall and Danielle broke the hug before Danielle said, "I should probably change, this outfit will get dirty if I don't." As Danielle said this, a shrill scream rang through the air . "Looks like Nicole woke up from her nap." Danielle muttered before she quickly went to daughters room

Danielle walked into the nursery to see Nicole sitting in her crib; her face beat red from the screams she was emulating. Tears streaked down her face as she looked to the person who had entered her room.

"Oh baby girl." Danielle whispered as she went to pick up her baby, noticing how warm she was. "Do you have a fever?" Danielle questioned softly, checking her forehead with the one of her hands. "Kendall?" Danielle said, raising her voice so he could hear her.

"Yeah?" he said seconds later as he entered Nicole's room.

"Does she feel warm to you?" Danielle questioned? Her voice a bit panicked, Nicole had never been sick before.

Kendall placed three of his fingers on Nicole's forehead, a frown etching on his face as he did so. "She does." He said, looking at Nicole with concern. As Kendall said this, Nicole coughed a few times before crying again.

"She's sick, I need to call Logan and cancel our date." Danielle said, jumping to the conclusion quickly.

"No, I will watch her tonight." Kendall said he watched Danielle gently bonce Nicole, trying to calm her a bit.

"Kendall, Nicole has never been sick before; I can't leave her alone." Danielle reasoned.

"It's a few hours, I can watch her. How about we get her some medicine; she probably has a cold." Kendall said, not wanting Danielle and Logan's date to be ruined.

"Let's go get her medicine, and I will have to see how she does today before I decide if I am going or not tonight." Danielle said, a frown on her face as she looked to Kendall. "Can you hold her while I change shirts quickly?"

Kendall nodded and took Nicole, who had calmed down a bit but looked a bit miserable.

Danielle left the room to go to hers to change. Danielle threw off her shirt to replace it with a plain white V neck one and a red hoodie. Danielle left her room to see Kendall and Nicole standing outside of her door. Danielle took back Nicole before walking down the stairs. She quickly strapped Nicole in before sliding in the passenger door. Kendall put the car in reverse before driving out of the drive way to head to Wal-Mart.

The two picked up the medicine, giving it to Nicole as soon as they got home. The rest of the day Danielle spent in Nicole's room, reading her stories and making sure she was okay. Before Danielle knew it, it was 5:50 and Kendall was outside Nicole's door.

"Logan will be here in ten minutes." Kendall said calmly. Danielle looked up to Kendall, a small frown on her face. "Danielle, I can take care of her. She has slept most of the day and have a feeling she will do so for the night as well. Go out with Logan and enjoy yourself."

Danielle nodded, not wanting to go but not wanting to disappoint Logan or Kendall either.

"I'll watch her." Kendall said with a soft smile as he went to the rocking chair, where Danielle previously was.

"Thanks." Danielle said quietly as she left the room, heading for her own. Danielle replaced her white shirt for her red belted one yet again, pulling on her shoes before heading for the bathroom. Having put on no makeup yet, Danielle quickly put on a bit of foundation, eye liner, mascara and peach lipstick. She ran a brush through her hair before pulling out the straightener to quickly fix her hair. As Danielle was fixing her bangs, she heard the doorbell ring.

"I got it." Danielle heard Kendall say before she heard footsteps treading downstairs. A shaky breath escaped Danielle lips as she stared at her reflection. Her hands felt clammy against the straightener when they had not been so moments ago. Danielle unplugged the straightener before running the brush through her hair again. She deemed herself as good as it was going to get before Danielle left the bathroom, to run into someone's chest.

Danielle backed away an inch or two before looking up to see Logan staring down at her.

"I'm so sorry! I was just coming to use the bathroom, Kendall didn't tell me you were going to be in it." Logan apologized.

A laugh escaped Danielle's lips before she spoke, "Oh no worries!" Danielle said with a smile.

"You look really beautiful." Logan said with a crooked smile, making Danielle's heart speed up.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Danielle said, quickly taking in his black leather jacket, white shirt and black skinny jeans. "Um, I'll be in Nicole's room when you are ready, sorry I have to check on her she caught the cold today."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me? Do you want to postpone our date?" Logan said, his face showing concern.

"Kendall would kill me if I asked for that." Danielle said with a small smile before departing for Nicole's room.

Logan looked after Danielle for a few seconds before going into the bathroom.

Danielle entered Nicole's room to see that she was still asleep.

"See, she will sleep the entire time you are gone." Kendall said as he entered the room, scaring Danielle a bit.

"I know." Danielle said quietly, still worried to leave Nicole for a few hours.

Danielle quickly kissed Nicole's forehead before turning around to see that Logan had just entered the room.

"You ready?" Logan questioned, still unsure if Danielle really wanted to go anymore.

"As ready as I will ever be." Danielle said with a soft smile before following Logan outside of the room and to the stairs where they descended the stairs.

Kendall followed the two as a smile crossed his face. "Now you two behave yourself tonight." Kendall joked just as Danielle and Logan were about to leave the house.

"Yes sir." Danielle joked with a laugh as Logan opened the door for her. She quietly thanked Logan as she slipped out of the house. Logan followed her out and sprinted to catch up with her so he could open her car door for her. "And they say chivalry is dead." Danielle said with a smile as she got into Logan's car.

Logan smiled at her before closing her car door. As the car ride progressed Danielle's answers became shorter and shorter, not because she wasn't enjoying her time with Logan, but because she was still worrying about Nicole.

After half way through the car ride Danielle heard Logan emit a sigh before he flipped a U turn.

"What's your favorite fast food?" Logan questioned before Danielle could ask him why he turned around.

"Um, I don't really have a preference, but I guess McDonalds." Danielle said, confusion lacing her voice.

"Big Macs?" Logan questioned, a bit of smile in his voice.

"Yes." Danielle said, still confused as ever.

"I should probably explain myself. I know your worried about Nicole, and I don't want this date to be the reason why you are away from her, so I thought maybe we could get something to eat and then have our date at Kendall's house. Maybe we will get lucky enough and Kendall will leave us alone." Logan said with a smirk.

"Doubt it." Danielle said with a laugh, "Thanks Logan, I'm sorry that I am not myself tonight, it's just this is the first time Nicole has ever gotten sick and I'm in freaked out mom mode." Danielle said with a shaky laugh.

"No need to explain yourself, I can only imagine what your feeling right now with your daughter never being sick before. I'm actually impressed that you lasted so long and did not cancel our date right away."

"I didn't want to be rude." Danielle explained.

"You would have been justified." Logan said with a smile as they pulled up to the drive through. Logan ordered there food, plus some for Kendall and an extra small fry for Nicole. Logan gave Danielle the bag for her to hold, their hands touching in the process sending a spark through Danielle's hand.

'I'm just overreacting' Danielle thought as she took the bag. The ride back to place was filled with easy conversation and passed quickly. As Danielle unbuckled her seat, Logan got out quickly and Danielle watched as he walked around the front of the car, on her side inhumanly fast and opening her door for her with a smile on his face. He took the food in one hand and her hand in the other, helping her out.

"Thanks." Danielle said with a genuine smile and a bit of heat in her cheeks.

Logan just smiled his welcome as they walked to the front door, their hands never leaving each other's. Logan opened the door as they got to it, allowing Danielle in before closing it right behind them.

The silence that filled the house scared Danielle and at the same time settled her nerves. Danielle let go of Logan's hand before running up the stairs, hearing Logan follow right after her. Danielle entered through the open door to her daughter's room, a smile crossing her face as she saw the scene before her. Nicole was sound asleep with Kendall in the rocking chair he had pulled next to the crib, a smile on his own face as he watched the child sleeping peacefully. As this scene played out in front of Danielle's eyes, Kendall looked to the two, confusion written on his face.

"What are you two doing here? I wasn't expecting you home for hours."

"I couldn't stay away from Nicole any longer, so Logan and I moved our date to here." Danielle explained, not looking directly at Kendall for knowing he would not be the happiest.

"Silly girl." Kendall said with a small smile, "you know I could take care of Nicole, right?"

"Yes, but it's a bit nerve wrecking when your child is sick for the first time."

"Alright I'll give you that." Kendall said as he looked to Logan and then to the bag in his hand. "McDonalds?" Kendall questioned with a smirk.

"It was on the way home." Danielle defended.

"We got you something as well, and Nicole if she wakes up." Logan said as he entered the room fully for the first time, standing right next to Danielle.

"Great, I'm starved." Kendall said with a smile as he stood from the rocking chair.

"Let's eat these in the kitchen." Danielle said as she went to put the rocking chair back it's in its place. Kendall left right away, taking the food with him, leaving Logan and Danielle in the room. Danielle looked up at Logan, a genuine smile on her face. "Thanks for letting me come back."

"No worries, this will be better than a stuffy restaurant anyway." Logan said with a laugh as he grabbed Danielle's hand. The same electric shock ran up Danielle's arm, but she did nothing about it because it felt so right. Logan led the two down stairs, smiles on each of their faces as they descended down the stairs.

As the two came into the kitchen, Kendall looked up to the two, his eyes directing themselves to the twos interlaced hands. A mixture of happiness and worry coursed through Kendall; with a swallow of his burger he tried swallowing the feeling.

Logan and Danielle sat down at the table, quickly eating there food alongside Kendall. The three of them made conversation as they ate. Once Kendall was done he excused himself, saying he was going to check on Twitter and would be in his room.

"You want to go back to Nicole's room?" Logan questioned as the two finished their meal. Danielle nodded a yes and followed Logan up the stairs. The two entered the room, seeing that Nicole was still asleep.

Danielle smiled at her sleeping baby before sitting on the floor near her crib. Logan took a spot next to her, his typical Logan smile still on his face.

"Nicole is so precious." Logan said as he stared at her through the bars of the crib.

"She is." Danielle agreed with a smile.

"I gotta say, and hopefully this won't sound weird, but I am proud of you for keeping her, I can't even imagine how hard of a decision it was." Logan said sincerely.

Danielle felt touched, no one had ever bluntly said they were proud of her for keeping Nicole. "Thanks Logan, and I mean that too."

"No problem." Logan said, his smile stretching across his face. Danielle's smile matched his as she stared into his dark brown eyes. The two's faces inched forward, mere centimeters away from their lips touching before a voice rang through the silent room.

"Hey, do you know where the- hey what's going on in here." Kendall questioned, an evident smirk in his voice as the two stared at him, wide eyed.

"Danielle had something on her cheek; I was just getting it off." Logan said lamely.

"With your lips?" Kendall questioned with a smirk.

"Um, yeah, I think I should go." Logan said, standing up from the floor.

"Oh no, don't let me interrupt you two." Kendall said, his smirk still intact.

"It's not that, I just gotta go, I have to re-record some of my parts tomorrow, and they want me to come in early."

"Oh, okay." Danielle said, disappointment evident in her voice. "I'll walk you out." She finished, trying not to show her disappointment.

Danielle led the way out, her and Logan glaring at Kendall as they left. Danielle walked him out to his car, both of them standing outside of his car, staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry if you're leaving early because you feel awkward." Danielle said, looking up to Logan for the first time since they almost kissed.

"I really do actually have to be at the studio early, I should have told you that earlier." Logan said with an apologetic smile.

"No worries." Danielle said with a slight smile.

"I had a great time, sorry for ruining it by making it end so soon."

"No, I ruined it by making it so we didn't go to the restaurant." Danielle said with a small laugh.

Logan laughed before commenting, "How about this, this date was in the typical sense not a good date, but are we typical people?"

Danielle laughed, "You're right, and that's why this was actually the best date."

"I agree." Logan said, his smile wide and carefree. "And I hope we can do this again really soon."

"I hope we can do that too." Danielle said, her cheeks tinting a light crimson as she spoke.

"Cool, see you soon than." Logan said before hugging Danielle.

"See you." Danielle said as she hugged him back.

"Tell me if Nicole feels better tomorrow, okay?"

"I will."

"Bye Danielle." Logan said as he entered his car.

"Bye Logan." Danielle said with a smile as she watched Logan close his car door and reverse out of the drive way. Danielle walked into the house, a brilliant smile on her face as she closed and locked the door. Danielle turned around, about to head upstairs in bliss when she ran into Kendall's chest.

Danielle looked up, staring daggers at him before speaking; "I hate you."

"How was I supposed to know you two were about to kiss! I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't." Danielle replied too quickly.

"Really? You just kiss all of your friends?" Kendall asked, a smirk returning to his lips again.

"Shut up." Danielle replied lamely.

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting you two; I hope I didn't ruin anything between you two." Kendall said, his smirk wiped off his face as he spoke the truth.

"You didn't; Logan said he wants to meet up again soon." Danielle said, her smile returning to her face.

"And you don't like him?" Kendall questioned.

"Nope. Now good night." Danielle said with a smirk before leaving a confused Kendall to check on Nicole. Danielle closed the door behind her, going towards Nicole's crib once she did.

"Why am I lying to myself and Kendall? I've fallen head over heels over a guy I barely know." Danielle whispered, a frown on her face as the reality of everything came crashing down.

_**Wow, the last time I updated this was last summer in June! I am sooo sorry for the wait! Please tell me what you think, I would love to know if you still like this story and how you feel about this chapter! My goal is to update a one-shot I have started in the next couple of weeks (Hint: It's not Logan but another Big Time Rush member. Again I am sorry for the extremely long wait! Enjoy lovely readers!**_


End file.
